


I love you

by HydrangeaMoon



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I couldn't see much Jun fanfics so I made one, disgusting amount of fluff, husband/wife, pretty angsty, reader - Freeform, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaMoon/pseuds/HydrangeaMoon
Summary: Jun calls you in the middle of the night because he wants to "hear your voice". You immediately know something is up because you two live together in an apartment and are separated by a single wall.
Relationships: Jun Suzaki & reader, Jun Suzaki/reader
Kudos: 9





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL AAAAAAAAAAAA THIS IS SO SELF INDULGENT JSJDJSJDSJ I don't see much Jun fanfics so tada, I made one :)

"Hey."

"What time is it, Jun?" Y/n's groggy voice was heard through the speakers of Jun's phone.

"Sorry, I just..."

"Hm?" Y/n took her glasses off the bedside table and sat up while stifling a yawn.

_I'm sad._ "Wanted to hear your voice...and just...talk. Maybe."

Silence was heard from the other line. It dragged for so long that Jun felt a tiny surge of anxiety.

"Open the door." Her voice was heard from outside the room and from his phone in which he turned off after hearing her outside.

He walked towards the huge piece of wood and swung it open. There, infront of him, was Y/n still wearing her pjs, hair messy, and glasses slanted on top of her nose. Jun bit his lip and looked away. Y/n peeked from behind him and saw that his computer was long shut down.

"C'mere." She held his hand and dragged him into the room where he'd spend his time gaming and her working when he's not playing.

Jun obediently followed her lead. Y/n gently sat him on his gaming chair and strandled his lap.

"You don't have to tell me anything." Her soft voice caressed his ears as she placed his head on her chest.

They sat there silently. One of Y/n's hands tenderly stroked his hair while the other wrapped itself around him. Jun couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with all of his feelings.

"I love you, Jun." Y/n kissed the silver male's head lovingly, letting him cry on her chest as much as he wanted. "I love you so much, I want you to remember that."

Jun's slender arms pulled her close that his face was now buried on her neck. Y/n gave him yet another kiss on his head and leaned hers on his.

"I love you so, so much, baby." Y/n circled her arms around him. "Don't you ever dare forget that. I'm here for you, I always will."

"Y/n..." Jun croaked. "I love you, too. I love you so much."

"I know." Y/n let out a deep breath and slowly took his head off her shoulders.

Jun's misty eyes met her e/c ones. The female felt her heart crack.

"I love you." She kissed him. Their kiss went on for a while.

It was soft and tender. It made Jun's heart soar. He felt loved and lucky. So, so lucky. They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. Y/n intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a small peck before pressing it on her cheek. Then, she smiled at him. A smile mixed with gentleness and love.

"Wanna go outside and take a walk? Or we can just cuddle." She suggested.

"Cuddle please." His voice was lower than a whisper.

Y/n once again smiled and took herself off his lap. Their hands were still interlocked as they went out of the room and into their shared bedroom. They started living together in the second year of their relationship. It's the third year of their marriage now. They decided to separate the bedroom from the gaming room considering that Zack will probably disturb Y/n's sleep.

Jun laid down and Y/n followed. His body was facing the wall and was in a half-fetus position. His wife hugged him from behind and combed her fingers through his steely hair.

"I should be the one doing that..." Jun said, tears once again prickling his eyes.

"No, you're not." Was her reply. She laid him flat on his back and slung her legs on his waist. "Just because you're the man, doesn't mean you have to do these so-called 'manly' things. You need comfort and I'll give it to you in every way possible."

"Thank you..." He smiled.

"That's the expression I want from my most favorite person in the world." She grinned and leaned down to cover his face with kisses.

Jun let out an inaudible chuckle and let her do whatever she wanted. Jun always felt lucky and loved around Y/n, today was no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait you actually read it? :00 thanks but ajsjsdjj bruh are you sure you read it? How embarrassing qwq im really embarrassed 😭


End file.
